Rika Sato
Rika Sato is one of the main characters of the series Royalty Princess Precure. She is a 14-year-old girl who is generally elegant and kind-hearted. Rika's pretty cure alter ego is Cure Breeze (キュアブリーズ Kyua burīzu),the princess of ice. Her catchphrase are "Beauty is the justice" (美しさは正義です Utsukushi-sa wa seigidesu) History Rika is the Tai and Yumi's roommate. The people always say "Rika is the smartest of the class" Rika finds out about Pretty Cure. She later runs into the mysterious merchant who gives her a Princess Decoration. Rika seen Yumi and Tai turning into pretty cure and when they were lost Rika protect them and frozen turns in a Line allowed Rika transform into Pretty Cure that she decides to use to help her friend as Cure Breeze. Appearance Rika has a very long blue hair and Blue Eyes. In her hair she use a preacher snowflake shaped. She use a light blue long sleeve shirt with a blue ribbon at her chest, a checkerboard blue skirt and Kogal-style leg warmers. At her summer clothes she use a sky blue dress with light blue lining. She use a white belt and wears a light blue sneaker. As Cure Breeze her hair turns light blue in color and grows very long, having to be pulled up into a thick, straightened ponytail held with a white ribbon. Her bangs are also longer, with some of pulled pulled to the side of her head. She wears a white dress with a giant bow with a blue and light-blue-striped bow on her chest. Her sleeves are double-layered with a long frilly piece below, and the bow at her chest is loose and slightly drooping, with a small frilly piece behind it. Her back of her top is split into two coat-tails, and her skirt has a frilly layer underneath it. Her arm protectors are short with dark blue ribbons at the wrists. Her boots are knee-length. Personality Rika is very smart and kind-hearted, but when fight she is very careful with each attack, always concocting a scheme to try to win the sakebott, to making him the most useful member of the group. She is like a old sister, aways take care of the others members of the group. Relations Tai Matsuda- Rika is the roommate and Tai teammate after Rika become Cure Beeze they became friends and Tai calls of "Reika". Airashi Yumi-Rika is Yumi's roommate and teammate. the two became friends after Rika become Cure Breeze. Frozen-Frozen is Cure Breeze's fairy. Satoru Sato-is her old brother. Cure Breeze Cure Breeze is the Rika's Pretty Cure Alter ego. She controls the power of snow and transforms with the phrase, "Pretty Cure, Princess to Exchange!". Her main attack is Ice Blizzard. Attacks |-|Finishing= Ice Blizzard (アイスブリザード Aisu burizādo)-is a main attack,used the for the first in Episode 3. Princess Embrace (プリンセスアンブラそ Purinsesu anburaso)-First group finishing. used for the first time in episode 13. Ice Arrow (アイスアロー Aisu arō) -is a main attack of Cure Breeze, first used in episode 19. Elegant Blizzard Maelstrom (エレガ ントブリザーメイルシュトロム Ereganto burizādo Meirushutoromu)-is the finishing of Tiara and Rika joints used in episode 39. Princess Expansion (プリンセスえぱんしをん Purinsesu epanshion)-is the second attack in a group for the first time Used in episode 20. Grand Storm (グランドストーム Gurando sutōmu)-is the last finishing Cure Breeze, she uses this attack with the princess crystal Music box in his Royal Princess form, first used in episode 46. Royal Finalización (ロイヤルファイナライズ Roiyarufainaraizu)-Last group finishing, uses for the first and last time in episode 50. Music Rika's voice actresses,Kyoe Yoshioka,have participated in several image songs for the character they play. They have also participated in several duets and group songs with Saki Fujita who voices Yumi Airashi,Lon who voices Tai Matsuda,Yui Itsuki who voices Hinoiri Reijin,Nanae how voices Tiara,YUI how voice Princess Sky. Solos *Snowflake *Princess Melody (Breeze ver) Duets/Group *All girl can be Princess (Along with Saki,Lon, Yui, Nanae and YUI) *Princess Melody (Forever ver~~) (Along with Saki,Lon, Yui, Nanae and YUI) *Beauty Princess (Along with Lon) *Crystallization (Along with Nanae) Trivia *Rika has some similarities with Aoki Reika from Smile Pretty Cure **both the Cures has powers of snow. **both the Cures are very smart. **Both have great intelligence or are the smartest of their groups. **Both are very respected and popular at their respective schools. **Both have polite and calm personalities. **the name of attack of the both has the word "Arrow". **the name of the main attack of they both has the word Blizzard. **Both the Cures has old brothers. *Rika has some similarities with Kaido Minami from Go! Princess Pretty Cure **Both the Cures has fear of ghosts. **Both the Cures are very smart. **Both are the most intelligent Cure in their group. **Both are part of the student council. **Both are very respected and popular at their respective schools. **Both have polite and calm personalities. **Both has a ponytail hair. *Cure Breeze is the second light blue cure to have snow powers. *Tai and Rika are the only to have a old brother **Yumi has a old sister. *Cure Breeze is the first white cure to have sky blue hair. *Cure Breeze is the third white cure to be smart. *The Rika sign is Leo. *The Rika birthday is August 20,4 day before the Yumi birthday. *Rika has a name like of Hishikawa Rikka from Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. *The song Crystallization plays during the Tiara and Rika transformation in episode 45. Category:White Cures Category:Cures Category:Snow Cures Category:Royalty Princess Precure Category:Royalty Princess Precure Characters Category:Characters Category:CureLove12 Category:CureLove12Cures